Various systems, such as general-purpose computational devices, digital signal processors, video devices, and the like, include a high-speed memory system operable to store encoded instructions and data, and an attached processor that is configured to interpret and process the instructions. In general, the encoded instructions control the various processing operations of the processor, which can in turn access the data. Since processing speeds can be much greater than memory access speeds, various operational difficulties may be encountered in exchanging information between the processor and the memory.